American Dad: 4AJN07 Credits (2009)
Starring Seth MacFarlene Wendy Schaal Scott Gimes Rachel MacFarlene Dee Bradley Baker Also Starring Max Burkholder Charles Dennis Daran Norris Amir Talai Executive Story Editors Laura McCreary Erik Durbin Staff Writer Keith Heisler Main Title Music by Walter Murphy Editor Kirk Benson Casting by Linda Lamontagne Co-Producer Mark Douglas Animation Producer Dina Ritchney Consulting Producer John Jacobs Assistant Director Chris Robertson Storyboard Supervisor Brent Woods Storyboard Artists Eric Fredrickson Patrick Kochakji Production Controller Liddane Sanders Production Manager Amanda Bell Associate Producer Eli Dolleman Audio Coordinator Michael Wittenberg Character Design Supervisor Jim Feeley Character Design Valerie Fletcher Jeff Rebner Prop Design Zeke Johnson Ashley J. Long Steve Wong Background Design Tom Dankiewicz Nick DuBois Fides Belmonte Milam Frederick Kim Color Supervisor Micky Rose Color Design Pam Jordan Ashby Manson Alex Zabolotsky Timing Supervisors David Bastian Christine Smith Ishimine Animation Timers Bill Buchanan Phil Cummings Julie Hashiguchi Jenni McCosker Maureen Mlynarczyk Celeste Mari Williams Animation Checkers Pam Kleyman Penelope Sevier Animatic Editors Harry McLaughlin Greg Nelson Edward Schimara Raymond Valenzuela Storyboard Revisionists Dave Bonanno Robert Goodin James Kim Ashley J. Long Jeff Scott Jessie Romero Harry Sabin Retake Directors Albert Acosta Kevin Thresher Retake Storyboard Artist Seun-Hyun Oh Retake Supervisor Amy Reynolds Retake Coordinator Glenn Buswell Assistant Editor Paul Mahotz Compositing Supervisor Chad Katona Retake Production Assistant Heather Shrewbury Production Coordinators Patricia Burns George Rincon Megan Smithyman Scanners Jamie Iglehart Steven Millsavleski Assistant to Supervising Director Tom Welch Receptionist Lauren Caltagirone Animation Production Assistants Aldrin Cornejo Andria Venturina 1st Assistant Accountant James Martin Payroll Accountant Tom Dennis Office Manager Rochelle Linder Office Coordinator Chris Long Production Assistants Kasey Bell Jordan Blum Jason West Writers' Assistants Parker Deay Matt Fusfeld Assistant to Seth MacFarlene Andrew Goldberg 2nd Assistant to Seth MacFarlene Spencer Porter Assistant to Mike Barker and Matt Weitzman Travis Bowe Assistant to Richard Appel Freddy Hakimi Assistants to Kara Vallow Laura Hilker Leslie Rider Overseas Animation Supervisor Mike Kanewski Overseas Supervising Animation Director Dong-Young Lee Overseas Animation Directors Yong-Soo Hwang In-Jun Park Young-Shik Kim Dong-Gi Lee Tae-Gon Kim Chang-Sung Shin Ha-Jong Kim Overseas Animation Production by Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. Re-Recording Mixer Jim Fitzpatrick, C.A.S. Sound Supervisor Bob Newlan Sound Editor Shawn Ian Kerkhoff Music Editor Stan Jones Track Reader Slightly-Off Track Lip Assignment Bill Buchanan Cheryl Hughart Gabi Payn Post Production Sound Technicolor Sound Services Todd-AO Electronic Assembly Kepp Me Posted Presented in Dolby Surround THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. AMERICAN DAD EPISODE #4AJN07 COPYRIGHT © 2009 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. American Dad and American Dad characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Produced at: Fox Television Animation Underdog Productions Fuzzy Door Productions 20TH Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:Fox Television Animation Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:End Credits Category:Fox Network Category:Underdog Productions Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Adult Swim